


Things

by StainedGlassDreams



Series: Earth, Please Come In, Over [7]
Category: Bucky Barnes: The Winter Soldier (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StainedGlassDreams/pseuds/StainedGlassDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky looks at one of the only things he brought into space, & decides to do one of the only things he told himself he wouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To toy with something, play with it is to acknowledge its existence.

He played with it. Maybe this was more dangerous that he thought.  
Someone said to him, Wanda, maybe Strange; that an item belonging to, or given by someone, if focused hard enough, can be used as a pathway of sorts. A transistor.

He held it.

She had given it to him. A star pendant.  
"Really Nat?"  
She smiled. "What? Stars are great things."

Galaxies passed him by as he thought about it, out a window only he knew of. Him & Daisy.

"They're one of the only things able to transcend time, & the person lucky enough to see one, gets a wish of their choice."

Wait. ....He felt a groove he hadn't noticed before.  
He traced it for an opening gently, adrenaline coursing through him.

"& what did you wish for?"

Click, open.

He looked deep into her eyes, better, brighter & deeper than any nebula.

No.

"I already have it."

Daisy broke his thoughts as she walked in the room unexpectedly, "Bucky, we're he- Bucky?"

Inside was her wish. The star had a hidden opening, revealing the Black Widow insignia lapped into a blue star, etched.  
He stated at it for what could have been centuries, space time granting him this.

Daisy spoke again, Bucky both conscious & not of how much time, if any at all had passed. "...Bucky." Her voice too close & far.  
"Uh yeah, got it." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose.  
Another silence. "....You okay?"

The communication of his transistor was his & his alone.  
A reminder.

Earth was untouched, he had to make sure it stayed that way. That Natalia could live her life & have stars to look up at. His, he added selfishly.  
Bucky set it down on his bed. "Let's go."

Too far for her to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat's perspective as James sent a transmission

Nat dropped her cup, a sudden chill making her shiver slightly.

Again.  
Necklace. A star; kisses.

Her breaths short as she tried to get back to reality.

More things to add, she said as her mind came back registering her tight grip on the kitchen table.  
She reached for the pen & paper she was forced to keep, notebook #2. She wrote down the memory alongside the others.

Memory, dream, whatever.  
She settled back, her mind working to piece the randomness together.  
There's never been a puzzle she wasn't able to crack.

Natasha suddenly got up, going out onto her quiet porch of a safe house, looking up into the milky way.  
Stars, she thought, are one of the only things able to transcend time as a being.  
Why did this feeling of safety eminate from them? Something beyond the regular thoughts.

"Give it time." She said to no one at all. "I'll figure this out."


End file.
